


All I Hear

by Deathangelgw



Series: Five Senses [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw





	All I Hear

Title: All I Hear (Part Two of the Five Senses Series)

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do indeed take liberties now, don't I? hehe

Warnings: AU, POV, PWP, sap, lime, slash

Rating: Soft R

Pairing: Elladan/Lindir

Summary: Elladan speaks of his lover.

A/N: Ah, what a response! I'm so flattered from all of you! Truly! You inspired me to make this into a mini series and I hope you like this one as much as the last! Thanks to MA for the beta, as always sweets! Enjoy and please review!

 

The sounds of love can be so enticing. A moan…breathy gasps…pleas for more. They intoxicate one with the swiftness of a heady wine. But I crave more than my fill of his sounds. Nay, I crave everything of him, a sweet music all its own.

 

Many have been the times that I would stand in the Halls and just listen to him play. Arousal sang through my veins as his song floated in the air, sweet with light and happiness, and yet it seems almost never enough for me. I crave his voice speaking just for me, deep with desire and pleading, strained from crying out as I pleasure him. It is never enough.

 

Such has come my craving that often not I shall seek him out, taking him as he strolls along a garden path, or even in the very Hall that he plays for others when he practices. A different music floats out then and it is by far sweeter to my ears. My favorite place outside of our bed would be in the bathing room. There, I am lost to his sounds of pleasure and my own.

 

But many do not know the extent of my yearning to hear my love's sounds. A single brush along his inner thigh brings out a breathy moan that puts to shame the wind in the trees. My lips against the back of his knee causes a soft plea for completion that makes my very legs tremble in want. A flickering taste of his essence and flesh earns a throaty groan that threatens to rumble apart my world with its heartfelt need. All of these I crave…all of them I actively seek out. But nothing shatters my world more than three simple words.

 

"Melin chen, Elladan.”

 

~Fin

Elvish Translation: Melin chen=I love you

 


End file.
